Repetida situación
by Alice CoffeeAnd'Sugar
Summary: "Amigos… Quizás más, quizás menos… No tenía idea de que éramos, como definirnos… Aunque no me molestaba del todo, fingir que nada pasaba, pero… ¿Dolía? No lo sé. Era agrio, era dulce, era extraño…" / Modern AU.


Holi~ Bueno, de alguna manera no creo que de le encuentre demasiado sentido a este escrito(?) O tal vez sí, es algo vago que llegué a imaginarme; espero próximamente subir una historia completa sobre este par~ Basada en un rol (Modern AU, claro) de ellos, y quizás algunos normales. Sorry/Not Sorry, ElliotxAlice is love! (?)

De nuevo estábamos en aquella situación, era la enésima vez que acabábamos empapados por un descuido en un día cualquiera en el que no esperábamos que el clima cambiase tan de repente; pero claro, como siempre, quien empezó a reclamar por la falta de un paraguas fue él, todo un cascarrabias.

Aunque al final de todo, de nuevo acabamos llegando a su apartamento, goteando a más no poder de los abrigos, el cabello, el rostro. Si que era una tormenta, y es que estaba tan visto el escenario que ya no era algo inevitable algunas bromas y risas entre regaños. No recuerdo en que momento comenzamos a actuar aun más naturales.

Pasamos, el calzado y abrigos quedaron en el suelo. Seguíamos empapados, mucho no podíamos hacer y antes de ponernos a pensar lo demás… Simplemente nos quedamos sentados en el mueble de la pequeña sala de estar. Realmente siempre preferiría mil veces este apartamento al mío, era demasiado acogedor y… No me traía la misma sensación fría que el mío.

Seguimos entre pura palabrería absurda, improperios y risas ahogadas o muy altas que llegaban a ser carcajadas; pero nunca esperé que después de muchas de esas hubiera un momento de silencio, sintiendo como el estómago dolía de tanto reír.

Más silencio… No nos mirábamos, solo manteníamos la mirada en frente, perdidos en algún pensamiento. La ropa se me pegaba por completo, y estaba bastante fría, por un momento solo pensaba en eso, más de la nada hubo un pequeño encuentro. Juraría que esos par de orbes zafiro eran tan helados como el hielo… O eran más como una muy helada bebida con alcohol, porque era embriagante. Solo un par de veces bebí, y siempre que comenzaba… Me daba aquella sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago, justo como ahora. Era odiosa, pero agradable.

Joder. Si no era ese tal «amor», era vicio, porque nunca volví tantas veces por unos mismos labios. De nuevo estábamos en esa situación, no nos movíamos, era un simple contacto esta vez, no obstante aun así podía sentir un hormigueo en mis labios y mis mejillas entrar en calor. Nos separamos.

«…»

«…»

«Lo siento, coneja»

«¿Qué sientes?»

«N-No me refería a esa clase de sentir, idiota…»

«Siento un cosquilleo…»

«¿Un cosquilleo?»

«Si, ¿Tú no?»

«No lo sé… Déjame ver…»

Fue a propósito, ¿Cierto? No me importó aun así. Mis manos se habían aferrado a los brazos ajenos, presionando un poco aquellas largas mangas de su playera. Ahora hasta el corazón sentía extraño, ¿Debía irme? Quería correr, pero nada de mí reaccionaba. Había sido un movimiento tan suave pero a la vez tan torpe que no supe definir si aquel beso había sido bueno o malo, aunque un pequeño suspiro logró arrancarme.

«Otro»

Y así por ese simple pedido mío hubo una tercera unión, más demandante por ambas partes pero a la vez… Aun había esa extraña vergüenza… ¡Ah! De todas maneras no éramos nada.

Y aun así, estábamos tan cerca. Hacía mucho frío, pero aun así el calor en el rostro era demasiado, la calidez de los labios ajenos contra los míos, la ligera sensación de sus manos en mi cintura.

Estábamos ahí, cercanos, dejando nuestras húmedas siluetas marcadas en el asiento y respaldo del sofá mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra las ventanas y nosotros solo podíamos besarnos. Habían pequeños espacios para tomar aliento y volvíamos a perderlo uno contra otro, así hasta que comenzó a doler.

«Tengo demasiado frío…»

Estaba temblando, no podía tenerme más abrazada y fue en ese momento que caímos en cuenta de todo. De nuevo, cada uno a un extremo con el rostro al rojo vivo.

«Te traeré ropa, de nuevo…»

Todo lo decía sin mirarme nuevamente, estaba alterado. Bufé por lo bajo y simplemente aguardé en mi lugar hasta que regresó, dejando en mi regazo uno de sus pijamas, esta vez, azul.

No dije nada, solo la tomé y fui hasta al baño, deshaciéndome de toda la ropa, dejándola en el canasto como me lo había ordenado. Sentía el cuerpo helado, quizás no le importaría que tomase una muy rápida ducha caliente para luego vestirme. Se sentía demasiado bien la cálida agua caer contra mi fría piel, y mi cabello, aun más. Escurría todo lo frío para dejar paso a esa calurosa sensación.

Ya estaba vestida, o al menos superficialmente. Con el cabello aun húmedo pese a mis intentos de secarlo. Hasta el espejo había quedado sumamente empañado por el vapor. Suspiré, abriendo despacio la puerta. No estaba cerca. Salí y volví a cerrar a toda prisa. Ya estaba todo a obscuras, solo se veía todo por la luz de la calle y otros edificios.

Daba un poco de miedo, no sabía que hacer; pero irme no era una opción, y el sofá… Descartado, estaba mojado, por nuestra culpa. Solo caminé hasta la habitación y pasé en silencio.

«¿Estás despierto?»

«Mh…»

«Rubio…»

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Sigo aquí…»

«Ya me di cuenta…»

Rodé los ojos un instante, acercándome finalmente hasta la cama. Muy dichoso el maldito idiota, ya se había acomodado, listo para dormir.

Había un espacio en la cama. No dije más, simplemente… Me recosté, metiéndome entre las sabanas. Ahora nos dábamos la espalda mutuamente.

Aun lo sentía frío. Sus talones al tocar los míos se sentían helados.

Amigos… Quizás más, quizás menos… No tenía idea de que éramos, como definirnos… Aunque no me molestaba del todo, fingir que nada pasaba, pero… ¿Dolía? No lo sé. Era agrio, era dulce, era extraño…

No dejaba de pensar en eso, tantas preguntas que tenía que formular. Cuando creía tenerlas no las decía, ya estaba muy cansada… ¿Mañana… las diría…?


End file.
